1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna support device, and more particularly, to an antenna support device capable of adjusting antenna direction quickly and accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is one of the most essential components of wireless communication devices. Different wireless communication devices may use different antennas, each having specific types and characteristics. Since transmission performance of the antenna may deeply influence the communication quality, a user needs to arrange the antenna to an appropriate position to receive and transmit signals for the excellent transmission performance. For example, during assembly of satellite antennas, elevation angle and direction of the satellite antennas should be accurately arranged to aim to the geostationary satellites for receiving the faint satellite signals. Also, during assembly of an antenna array of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication system, each antenna of the antenna array should be installed to the corresponding position and direction to provide excellent transmission application.
In the prior art, a common antenna adjustment method is to use a universal joint for a connection device between an antenna and a holder for providing the adjustment of relative position and direction. However, the universal joint usually can not offer enough fixing capability. When a certain external force acts on the universal joint, the universal joint may turn to other direction and be unable to hold on the desired position. In such a situation, the antenna would be not suitable for use in an outdoor environment under various weather conditions by using the connection method of the universal joint. In addition, another antenna adjustment method is to use a three-axis rotation scheme for adjusting the antenna. However, the mentioned three-axis rotation scheme needs to adjust with three axis angles during assembly, resulting in complicated assembly process. On the other hand, the components of the antenna are usually assembled in the field due to its large size and transport convenient. Furthermore, the assembly environment is usually at a high place. In short, the complicated antenna adjustment method is also not suitable for the antenna used in the outdoor environment.
Therefore, designing a support device of the antenna for rapid assembly and accurate install direction should be a concern in progressive mechanism design.